Unexpected Love
by KitsuneGirl1994
Summary: Hey everyone! It's KitsuneGirl1994 bringing you the latest story from my imagination! AU... The Young Justice team encounters a whole new world when they fall into the Bone Eater's Well while visiting the Higurashi Shrine in Tokyo.
1. Bios

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my imagination ;)**

Original Character/and Revamped Canon Character Bios:

Name: Jade Takeshi Element: Earth Height: 5'7 Age: 19 DOB: Feb.14

Race: Inu Youkai/Miko (human) Family: Inuyasha (father), Kagome (mother), Shippo (adopted older brother/ 21 years old in appearance/ kitsune), Athena, Artemis, and Apollo (younger sisters), Sango (aunt), and Miroku (uncle).

Hair: raven black/long (waist-length)/black dog ears, claws, and fangs

Eyes: jade green Skin: Olive; black tail

Weapons: Twin Sais, Earth Hammer

Personality: Level-headed, intelligent, protective, loyal, flirty, only kind to people she trusts, a bit of a temper when provoked.

Name: Athena Takeshi Element: Water Height: 5'6 Age:17

DOB: March 28 Race: Inu Youkai/Miko Family: Same

Hair: snow white/long (waist-length; French braided)/white dog ears, claws, and fangs

Eyes: ocean blue Skin: Pale; white tail

Weapons: Chinese straight sword, Water whip

Personality: Sweet, super intelligent, loyal, gentle, fierce in combat, protective.

Name: Artemis Takeshi Element: Fire and Lightning Height: 6'0 Age:15

DOB: Aug. 20 Race: Inu Youkai/Miko Family: Same

Hair: sun gold/short/messy; gold dog ears, claws, and fangs

Eyes: sterling silver Skin: Olive; gold tail; small silver hoop in each ear

Weapons: Bow and arrows, Twin Flame & Lightning katanas

Personality: Short-tempered, fiercely loyal, a bit snarky and sarcastic, extremely protective; around those she loves and trusts: gentle, caring, and sweet; a ferocious fighter, and very intelligent.

Name: Apollo Takeshi Element: Wind Height: 5'4 Age: 15

DOB: Aug. 20 Race: Inu Youkai/Miko Family: Same

Hair: chocolate brown/long (waist-length; twin braids); brown dog ears, claws, and fangs

Eyes: sun gold Skin: Olive; brown tail

Weapons: Twin hook swords, Wind bo staff

Personality: Silly, fun loving, mischievous, loyal, protective, intelligent, and kind; loves getting piggyback rides from her twin, Artemis.

Clothing

Jade: A thigh length, hunter green kimono, and black miko pants (forgot what they're called), with black leather, open toed sandals. Her sais are strapped to her waist, and her hammer is strapped to her back. She's also wearing elbow-length, black leather fingerless gloves.

Athena: A thigh length, white kimono, blue miko pants, white leather, open toed sandals, and elbow-length fingerless gloves. Her sword and whip are strapped to her waist on either side.

Artemis: a sleeveless, waist length, black haori, midnight black hakama pants similar to Inuyasha's, and white bandages going up her arms, from her palms to her elbows. Her swords are crisscrossed on her back, and her bow and quiver are centered in the middle. She prefers to go barefoot like her father while in the feudal era, but wears shoes in modern times due to her claws.

Apollo: a thigh length, gold kimono, burnt orange miko pants, with dark brown, leather open toed sandals, and elbow length, fingerless gloves. Her swords are crisscrossed on her back, and her bo staff is collapsible so she keeps it in a pouch on her waist.

(A.N: Sandals are like the ninja boots on the show, Naruto.)

Feudal Era Clothing: Young Justice girls

Zatanna: white, long sleeve miko top, and midnight blue miko pants with white sobi socks, and sandals.

Raquel: white, long sleeve miko top, and violet miko pants with white sobi socks, and sandals.

M'gann: white, long sleeve miko top, and forest green miko pants with white sobi socks, and sandals.

Feudal Era Clothing: Young Justice boys

Roy: maroon haori top, and black hakama pants with sandals.

Kaldur: navy haori top, and black shinobi slacks; he prefers to go barefoot like Artemis.

Robin: dark brown haori top, and black shinobi slacks, with black sandals.

Wally: gold haori top, and black shinobi slacks, with black sandals.

Connor: dark grey haori top, and black shinobi slacks, with black sandals.

Heights & Ages:

Zatanna - 5'5 - 15 years old

Raquel - 5'6 - 15 years old

M'gann - 5'7 - 17 years old

Roy - 6'2 - 20 years old

Kaldur - 6'4 - 18 years old

Robin - 5'10 - 15 years old

Wally - 6'0 - 16 years old

Connor - 6'3 - 18 years old

(A.N: The sisters imprint by finding their true mate or mates' scent, and if their inner youkai calls to them.)

Athena sounds like Gwen from Ben 10 Ultimate Alien.

Apollo sounds like Ty Lee from Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Everyone else sounds the same from the series.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Feudal Era

**Chapter 1: The Feudal Era**

**Bone Eater's Well - 500 years in the past**

Four teenage girls rested amongst the well's territory, enjoying the peaceful aura of the warm summer's day. They were the daughters of Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome; the princesses of the Southern territories.

The raven haired girl, who was the eldest of the sisters, got up from her spot where she had been laying down in the field, and addressed her younger siblings, "Okay guys, it's getting close to dinner time, and you know how dad gets when we're late! Athena, Artemis, and Apollo, let's go!"

"Alright, Jade, just let me grab my books.", the snowy haired Athena replied, gathering her things to put back in her satchel that was slung across her shoulder. She then nudged her chocolate haired sister, Apollo, who had fallen asleep beside her, before informing her it was time to head home.

Apollo yawned, rubbing her eyes, and then looked up into the tree where her twin, Artemis, was still sleeping, "Arty-chan! Time to go home before kaa-chan, and tou-chan get worried!"

The blonde in the tree stirred from her sleep, before jumping down from her perch, grumbling about being woken up from her nap. Jade just smirked, and then reached up to ruffle her sister's hair, " Stop complaining, grumpasaurus. You can sleep when we get home."

All of a sudden, there was a blinding light that faded as quickly as it came, and eight figures crawled out of the well, before collapsing on the ground, looking around in surprise and confusion.

The four female hanyos saw that there were three girls and five boys, two of which were dark skinned, and one had green skin.

Then one of the boys, a redhead with green eyes and freckles, jumped up, "What the hell just happened!? How did we end up here?! And who are you guys?!", he yelled, eyes frantically taking in his surroundings, including the four teens watching him with mirth in their eyes.

Apollo smiled, and introduced herself, "Well hello to you too, cutie! I'm Apollo, and this is Jade", she grinned, pointing to her eldest sister, "Athena", who was the next oldest, and an inch shorter than Jade, "and my twin, Artemis!", who was the tallest, towering over her sisters, "Who are you?"

The redhead blushed and introduced himself, "I'm Wally. The other redhead with blue eyes is Roy, the tall boy with black hair and blue eyes is Connor, the shorter boy with black hair and blue eyes is Richard but you can call him Robin, and the guy with the short blonde hair, dark skin with tattoos, and silver eyes is Kaldur. The girl with the long, wavy black hair and blue eyes is Zatanna, the girl with the short sprite styled black, dark skin with earrings, and brown eyes is Raquel, and the girl with the pixie cut auburn hair, and green skin with light brown eyes is M'gann. We're a team of heroes from the United States called Young Justice, and we had came to Japan for summer vacation. We decided to visit the Higurashi Shrine, but when we were checking out the well, we got sucked in and wounded up here, where ever here is."

Athena decided to explain, "You've been teleported 500 years in the past to Feudal Era Japan, where youkai, hanyos, monks, and mikos are prominent. The shrine you visited is our mother's family home in the modern era. Her name is Takeshi nee' Higurashi Kagome, and she uses the well to travel back and forth between the two time periods.", she then tells them the story of her parents and their adventures, and by the time she's done, the Young Justice team is in awe.

"So you guys are inu-hanyos! That's so cool! I can feel the 'aster!", Robin laughed, gaining curious looks from the sisters.

Zatanna noticed and smiled, " It takes some time to get used to his bird language."

He looked at Zatanna with a smirk, "They'll be speaking my language in no time, Zee!"

"Whatever, Boy Wonder.", she waved him off and directed her attention back to the girls in front of her, mainly the tall, dog-eared blonde with mesmerizing silver-gray eyes, 'Her eyes are amazing, and I love her olive skin! And her hair is so golden, with those adorable ears.', and voiced her thoughts to her best friend Raquel, who couldn't help but agree that Artemis was exotically sexy, both of them unaware that the four hanyos could here them. The topic of the discussion blushed before composing herself.

The two girls were so caught up in their observations, that they were startled by a slightly deep and husky voice, " It's time leave for Takagawa Castle, ladies."

They looked up and noticed that Artemis was watching them with laughter in her eyes, and a warm smile, "Everyone else is ready to go."

Zatanna and Raquel then noticed that Roy and Kaldur were sitting upon a horse sized, midnight black malamute with familiar jade green eyes, M'gann and Connor were on a snow white, horse sized malamute with ocean blue eyes, Robin and Wally were on a chocolate brown, horse sized malamute with sun gold eyes, and when they turned back to Artemis, they were shocked to see a gold furred, silver eyed malamute in her place.

To their amazement, the malamute spoke with the same husky voice, except deeper, "You're riding with me, but don't worry!" You're perfectly safe, and this way we can get to the palace in an hour or less.", Artemis explained, and then lowered herself so both girls could climb on.

Once settled, the four large dogs took off going almost fifty miles per hour, but slowing down every so often so they wouldn't injure or frighten their passengers.

At the same time, each of the girls could still remember the scents that had captivated them when they had first met the Americans. To Jade, Roy smelt like sandalwood and pine, and Kaldur smelled of the sea and wind. To Athena, M'gann smelled of cookies and cinnamon, and Connor smelt like rain and the forest. To Apollo, Robin smelt like popcorn and sweets, and Wally smelt like ginger and fresh cut grass. And to Artemis, Raquel smelt like vanilla and honey, and Zatanna smelt like lavender and roses, both scents mouthwatering, and it took all of her control not to jump them and take them right there in the forest, especially when they snuggled their bodies into her fur even more.

'They might just run away though, when they discover my secret.', she thought to herself sadly, as she and her sisters made their way home with their guests.


End file.
